Dag
Dag is the main antagonist of the Nickelodeon animated movie Barnyard. He is Otis' arch-nemesis and the coyotes' former leader and boss. He is voiced by David Koechner. Role In the movie, he nearly steals the hens, only to be stopped by Otis's foster father, Ben. Ben sacrifices himself to save the hens, and dies after his fight with Dag. Later, Ben's adoptive son Otis tries to take vengeance on Dag, but he lost his burst of courage as soon as the coyotes notice him. Dag sadistically shames Otis by telling him that things would have been different if he was there for Ben. He then makes a "deal" with Otis, telling him that he'll only steal a few animals each night, but if he tried to do something about it, he and his pack would slaughter every animal in sight, including possibly the farmer. Otis decides to leave the barnyard, realizing that he has no chance. The next morning, however Otis is informed that the coyotes took some hens and his chick friend Maddy, making Otis realize that Dag tricked and double-crossed him, since he wasn't expecting him and the coyotes until tonight. Otis went off to the junkyard to rescue the chickens. Otis arrives at the junkyard just in time to stop Dag from devouring Maddy, but Dag's goons easily overpower him. Fortunately, Miles the mule, Pip the mouse, Freddie the ferret, Peck the rooster, Pig the pig, and the Jersey Cows arrive to help Otis and Dag's goons are easily defeated. Eventually, Dag tries a sneak attack on Otis similarly to how he overpowered Ben, but Otis is warned by Peck, who successfully did a loud crow. Otis caught Dag by the throat, hit his head against a bus window and threatened to punch him, like his dad did; but instead, Otis told Dag to never come back and the coyote agrees. Dag is hit with a golf club by Otis and he soars out into the distance while howling in pain. It is unknown what happened to Dag afterwards, but he and the other coyotes are most likely dead, injured, or they land in a place where he and the other coyotes found food. Also, Dag didn't return in any episode of Back at the Barnyard, but he was seen in several games. Personality Dag is violent, murderous, greedy, hedonistic and lazy. However, unlike many villains, whereas they are motivated by greed or power, he and his coyotes only want food. However, it's important to note that while they steal hens on a regular basis Dag remains notably thin, so much that you can see his rib cage. This could either be a medical condition or he only kills for fun. Dag enjoys to torment his victims, this was shown at the hen house where he revealed to them he keeps the severed legs of his meals and threatens one of them. This also passes onto at the junkyard where he came close to devouring Maddie simply because she called him a "meaner." Otis the cow was his archenemy and in turn Dag took great delight in saying that he should have helped his dead father Ben. Throughout the film Dag proves he is not above underhand tactics to win a fight this was shown when he attacked both Ben and Otis in their legs when they were distracted by his coyotes. This also shows at the junkyard when he was planning to attack Otis from above the top of a bus. Dag is also very insulting describing both the cows as "fat." If his back is against the wall Dag can be very cowardly as when Ben and Otis threatened to punch him and he quivered which made both cows spare him. Appearance Dag is a scrawny red coyote with sharp fangs and claws. He has a slight scar on his left eye and two notches on his left ear. He is extremely skinny with his rib-cages still visible. Gallery Photos Dag the Murderer.png|Dag revealing his last hen meal. Dag the Coyote.png|Dag threatening Etta the hen. Dag Lady killer.jpg|"You know how much we like the hens? chuckles You know me: Ladykiller." one old fat you dag.jpg|"You seem to have a bit of a disadvantage, Ben. There's six of us, and only one old, fat you." Dag signals his Pack to attack Ben.jpg|Dag signals his pack to attack Ben. Otis reminds Dag.png|Dag recognizing Otis as Ben's kid. Dag sadistically shaming Otis.jpg|Dag sadistically shaming Otis for not being there for Ben when he died. Dag makes a deal with Otis.jpg|"Okay, from here on out, here's how it's gonna work. We show up, you look the other way. A few animals missing here and there." Hey it's the natural Order of things.jpg|"Hey, it's the natural order of things. It'll be our little secret." Oh if you ever think about gettin one burst of courage.jpg|"Oh, and Ben's kid, if you should think about gettin' a sudden burst of courage..." We slaughter every animal in sight.jpg|"...we slaughter every animal in sight." See you round get it round you're fat.jpg|"See you around. "Round?" Get it? You're fat?" Dag kidnapping the hens and rising to power.jpg|Dag kidnaps the hens. I_love_chicken_my_favorite_part_is_the_skin.jpg|"I love chicken. My favorite part is the skin." Dag.jpg|Dag prepares to eat Maddy cause he's a "meaner" Dag and Otis.png|"Well, you thought you could come into my den! Now why don't you just lay there and watch while we eat your friends!" That's your army?.jpg|"That's your army?" Dag's evil grin.png|Dag's evil grin as he prepares to kill Otis. Otis standing up to Dag.png|Otis orders Dag to NEVER return. Dag's Defeat.png|Dag golfed out of the junkyard, sending him sailing far into the distance. Videos Barnyard ben singing and fighting i wont back down Trivia *Dag is similar to: **Scar: They have both killed the protagonist (Simba and Otis)'s father (Mufasa and Ben) and they have a scar on their eye. As well, they did the same thing to the protagonist that they have to kill their respective fathers: Scar jugged his claws on Mufasa and Simba's paws and Dag bit Ben and Otis' leg. **Black Wolf as both of them are complete monsters, canine villains, and totally bent on the destruction of other animals, only in Dag's case, it's the animals and the farmer whereas in Black Wolf's case, it is the reindeer and Santa. They are also both the leaders of their packs. *At one point in the film, Dag claims his favorite part of the chicken to be the skin. *Dag is, without a doubt, the most evil villain to come from the Barnyard '' franchise and ''Nickelodeon Original Movies. *Alongside Dark Danny, Dag is the second Nickelodeon villain to be a Complete Monster for his evil and immoral deeds which include stealing and eating innocent hens, using his deceased victims legs as key chains, murdering the protagonist father's, Ben, and preparing to devour Maddie who was just a chick. * It appears in the film that although Dag and his pack of coyotes regularly consume farm animals for prey, Dag never truly gained much weight as his rib cages are still visible. This further supports that Dag kills more out of sadism than for food. *When the coyote pack invade the chicken coop to steal hens, Dag reveals that he keeps the devoured hen's feet to use as key chains and shows this to the hen's to frighten them. *Dag looks similar to Wile E. Coyote from the Looney Tunes franchise. *Despite "Dag" being a Scandinavian name, Slavic countries (including Russia, Ukraine, Bulgaria, Serbia, Slovenia, Croatia, Macedonia, and Poland) kinda fit him better. *His alias being "Lady Killer" is also a reference to the infamous serial killer Ted Bundy. Category:Animal Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Predator Category:Trickster Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Complete Monster Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Outcast Category:Male Villains Category:Cheater Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Serial Killers Category:Mongers Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators